


Strengthening Sibling Bonds

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Jokes, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Happy Sex, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Just recovering from running over a deer, A man goes home and finds out his mom wants him to move in with his sisters as she uses a clever plan with his sister to help him decide to go on his own. After he get to his sister's home, he makes them dinner as apart of the agreement of living with them with low rent. Once the meal was ready, he accidently walks in on his sisters making out, getting caught by them in the process, then things go downhill as they invite him to the orgie since it was no use keeping it a secret anymore.





	Strengthening Sibling Bonds

Red and blue lights flashed around me as I sat in my driver seat with my hands on my head while staring at the blood all over the ground next to me.

“Sir, I need you to step out of the car and put your hands behind your head.” My dad said in a calm commanding voice as he walked up to me. “You are under arrest for vehicular manslaughter.”

“Not funny dad.” I said as I looked at him. “This was the most horrifying thing that has ever happened to me. That damn fawn came out of nowhere.”

“How fast were you going sir?” He asked.

“Maybe ten miles over the speed limit.” I said with a sigh. “I was running late for my doctor's appointment. i just rescheduled it now that i am late. Give me the ticket or stop pretending to be a different cop. Do you have my spare tire?”

“Yes son, will you be okay?” He asked

“I think so.” I said as my dad put on the tire, then started to put the nuts on.

“Are we having venison steaks tonight?” He asked. "Your sisters are wanting you to come over to their house if your not.”

“Seriously dad?” I whined as I looked at him, making him smile as he nodded. “Fine, if you find the deer, then yes. It kinda exploded.”

“Not really.” He said and pointed to the deer under my car. “If it exploded, you were going way over ten miles over the speed limit and I would have given the ticket, but that tells me you were going the speed limit, maybe under since its fifty around here.”

“How in the world did I miss that?” I yelped.

“Fear and shock and a side of adrenaline will make you miss things son." He said.

I took a deep breath as I hated it when he makes things like this sound like a joke. I stood up, then turned toward the deer, but my dad pushed me back to a sit

“No, I’ll do it.” My dad said. “Just make sure your lights are working.”

“I did.” I said. “They’re fine.”

He nodded and pulled the deer out from under my car, then I saw it had a caved in skull.

“Oh god.” I whined as I looked away in shame. "Why did it have to be a baby deer."

“It’s okay son, it was an accident.” He said. “It happens, at least you know it didn't suffer.”

“I’m so glad it wasn't a child.” I said.

“You and me both.” He said as he put the deer in three black garbage bags, then put it in my back seat. “Now, go home and relax. I’ll be home in a few hours, oh and keep your eyes out for more moving speed bumps.”

“Not funny dad.” I said, making him chuckle and get back to his car as I got in mine, then took a deep breath as I turned on my car.

Once I got home, Julia, my oldest of three big sisters, my mom and my mom’s friend that was renting my sister’s old room standing at the front door with worry on their faces. My mom ran to me as I pulled up, then studied me for wounds.

“I’m fine mom.” I said as I got out of the car, then grabbed the deer.

She nodded and hugged me.

“Honey, do you mind helping us out with the rent now that you have a job.” She asked. “Three ways isn't cutting it for us."

“That depends.” I said as I looked at her.

“Well three ninety for rent, about a hundred for power and...” My mom started to say.

“I can’t afford that much.” I yelped. “I’m only getting about eight hundred a month and I wish to move out some day.”

“Okay how about I make a counter deal since mom needs that money.” Julia said.

I looked at her and saw her staring at me with a smile.

“Fine, tell me the damage.” I said, making her smile widen to a small grin as if i just fell for a trap.

“One hundred for rent and one hundred for utilities.” She said.

“Seriously.” I said in disbelief, making her grin widen as my mom giggled. “What's the catch?”

“That you cook for us and be our best little brother like old times.” She said.

“And the string that’s attached?” I asked, making my mom giggle again. “I only hear the buttering up.”

“That’s it.” She said.

“That is way too good to be true.” I said, then pulled out my two hundred dollars. “So be it, here’s this months payment and I'll be there once I grab all my important stuff and sell the rest to our mom.”

I looked at my mom and saw her smiling proudly at Julia as she normally does when she or my other sisters try to take care of me.

“In payments if you have too mom.” I said, making her nod.

“That’s fine.” She said. “Thanks for executing our plan marvelously, Julia.”

“Wait, what.” I said In disbelief, making Julia laugh.

“I have another friend that was willing to pay the amount I asked you for and I don't like you being a hermit all the time.” She said. “I never see you with a friend, so I fear your loneliness will start to drag you down and I was hoping your sisters could keep you standing.”

“I don't have a religion to be a hermit mom.” I said. “And I’m too focused on getting perfect grades for College to focus on getting a friend.”

“He had to be a bookworm and a nerd, didn't he?” Julia asked with a sigh, making my mom giggle as I grinned with a nod.

“Yep, that’s me.” I said, making my mom giggle again.

“I think i need to get you laid to grow out of that.” She said, making my mom bust out laughing as I stared at her in disbelief.

“Honey cut up the deer while I pack your clothes.” She said. “Half is going to your house, then decide what you want to take with you.”

“Just my computer and books like every virgin nerd and bookworm needs.” I said making my mom giggle as Julia shook her head with a smile. “Everything else isn't really needed mom.”

“Okay, I’ll get them in your car.” She said as I walked into the house.

Once I cut the deer in half, someone touch my shoulder.

“That’s good.” My mom said. “My friend will cut up our share, you take that home since your sisters are complaining about being hungry.”

“I really hope I'm not going to be their slave.” I said.

“No, your not.” Julia said with a giggle. “You were always better at cooking than us.”

“Well, it is my dream profession after all.” I said. “That's if I can afford college.”

“You have enough honey.” My mom said. “We have been saving up, remember?”

“Then I need to enroll once I’m done with this last year of school.” I said.

“Tell me when you do and I'll get the funds ready.” She said.

I nodded and grabbed my half of the deer, then turned around to see my sister staring at my deer in hunger.

“Where did this wolf come from?” I asked, making my mom look at her and giggle as she smiled.

She opened a garbage bag and held it out to me, making me place the deer in it, then she kissed me with a hug.

“I love you too mom.” I said as I washed my hands off. “I’m not going out of the state you know.”

“I know, but you are my last baby that is finally grown up.” She said.

“Oh brother, I’m out of here.” I whined, making Julia giggle as my mom grinned.

Once I got to my car, I set my deer in the back seat and opened the driver door as Julia opened the passenger side.”

“I hope gas money is deducted from my rent.” I said.

“Yes it is if our sister don't take me around.” She said with a smile as I got in.

Once we got on the road, Julia giggled, making me look at her and saw her staring at me with a red face.

“What's so funny that makes you blush like that?” I asked. “The last time I saw you blush like that is when you got kissed by a boy in high school.”

“Nothing.” She said with a grin, then started to text on her phone.

I took a deep breath and looked forward. Once I got to the house, My last two sisters, Rachel and Elisabeth were waiting outside with their phones in their hands, making me look at Julia and saw her texting away with a grin. I reached for the phone, but she pulled away.

“Sorry, not for you to see.” She said.

“I hope your not talking about me.” I said.

“And if we are?” She asked.

“Can you tell me what your making fun of?” I asked.

“Nothing, It’s just our plans with us girls.” She said.

“Well I'm not a girl so keep me out of it.” I said. “If I wake up with makeup on my face like when I was ten, I will have to hurt you guys.”

She laughed.

“No nothing like that.” She said. “We aren’t teens anymore like you still are.”

“Twenty through twenty-four isn't that far off.” I said. “Don’t be treating me like a kid too.”

“No definitely not.” She said. “You are and adult in our eyes now.”

“I hope so.” I mumbled as I got out of the car. “I hate your pranks.”

I grabbed the deer and started to walk into the house as my sisters stared at me with a small smile, then they hugged me with a kiss on the cheeks.

“Welcome home brother.” My sisters said at the same time.

“What do you want?” I asked in suspicion.

“Two medium-well venison chops with barbecue sauce and a salad.” Elisabeth said, making the others giggle as I smiled.

“Okay, two medium-well barbecue venison chops with a side salad coming right up.” I said. “And for the other two?”

“We will make it easy and ask for the same.” Julia said.

"anything to drink?" i asked making them giggle.

"Water is fine." They all said.

“Okay that will be thirty dollars." I said with a smile, making them giggle. "Will it be cash or check? I accept no credit cards”

They smiled as I walked into the house. Once I got into the kitchen, I started to cut up the stakes and put them on my sister's grilling machine, then started to make the salads as I waited for them to cook. Once the food was done, I turned around and set it on the dining room table as i placed the ranch dressing in the middle. I walked to my sister’s room as I heard rough housing like usual when they were living with me, then I reached up to knock on the wall, but froze with a gasp as I looked in the room and saw two of three of my sister naked as they were eating each other out. One of them heard my gasp and looked at me as I started to flee, but I froze when I saw Julia standing there naked with worry on her face.

“Looks like our secret has been discovered.” Julia said. “What should we do about the witness?”

“I saw nothing.” I said nervously, making her worry worsen.

“No, I was kidding.” She said. “We would never hurt you.”

“I think it's time to let in a boy into our little sex club.” Rachael said, making my heart race as I started to flee to the table as Julia laughed.

“Let’s eat first.” She said. “I don't think he’s quite ready for that yet. "He is a nerd after all and they have troubles opening up to girls.”

Once I got to the table, I sat down and started to eat as my sister’s sat down completely naked and they stared at me with a grin.

“How long?” I asked hesitantly.

“Since we were eighteen.” Julia said, then held up a picture of me in the shower. “We even masturbated to you.”

“Okay, that’s just wrong.” I whined and took it away from them, making them giggle as I noticed the date was a week ago. “This can’t be happening. Was this your plan the whole time?”

“No, it wasn’t, I just forgot to close the door when I went to get the body oil.” Julia said. “We were going to tell you once you felt comfortable around us. No we aren’t fully lesbians that we know of.”

“Slow it down please.” I said. “Or I think I might go gay since you guys will make me fear women.”

“That sounds hot.” Rachael said making everyone giggle. “I might want to see that.”

“I'm shutting up now.” I said with a slight whine, making them giggle again.

“Okay enough girls.” Julia said. “Let him think about the option we gave him.”

As I ate, my body started to fidget with the throbbing boner In my pants from the sight of them, then Julia stood up once her plate was empty and kissed me on the cheek.

“I see he likes what he sees.” She said as she giggled.

“Shut up will you.” I growled through my teeth with a nervous smile and a burning face, making the others giggle.

“Can I touch it?” Elizabeth asked, making me look at my other sisters as they grinned.

I closed my eyes in discomfort.

“Sure.” I said with a sigh, making everyone giggle.

“We’ll give you a little more time to not feel ashamed of this or fear it.” Julia said. “We especially don't want you to feel we are forcing you into this.”

I opened my eyes and returned to my food as my sister stared at me with a smile. Once I was finished Elisabeth grabbed my plate, then took it into the kitchen.

“Where Is my room?” I asked.

“We all share two bunk beds.” Julia said. “The guest room is kinda being used as a storage room.”

I looked around and saw there wasn’t a couch big enough for me, making me take a deep breath as I nodded, then walked to our room. Once i got there, I walked to my computer that was on the bottom bunk of a decently hand made bunk bed that look to be holding two full sized beds. I picked up my computer and opened it to put a password on it so they don't find my porn stash, then shut it down as I plugged it into the wall. I look to my sisters as all, but Julia went to their side and sat down, making my eyes dart to their slits and D cup breasts. A second later, my sister's bit their lower lips as they held back a laugh from my poor attempts to hide my bulge with my hands.

“Do you mind if we continue what you caught us doing?” Julia asked.

“This is your house, I’m not even on the contract yet.” I said.

“There is no contract, we own this house and the land that's on it so we don't pay much as in rent. Taxes can be a bitch though, but we manage.”

“No wonder you asked so little.” I said, making them smile.

“To tell you the truth we don't even know how much to charge you.” Elisabeth said. “We have the bills covered two times over with how much we make with our jobs.”

“I don’t care how much as long it’s not over four hundred.” I said. “I want at least half of my paycheck.”

“How about free if you agree to let us experiment on you, and no we won't take your virginity if you don't want that.” Julia said.

“Seriously, he’s still a virgin?” Elisabeth asked. “No wonder he’s so damn nervous. I’m not asking him to do this anymore.”

“No, I'll do it.” I said. “Mom is right, my loneliness is bringing me down. Do your thing while I try to make sure I want this.”

My sisters nodded and got on each other as I stared at them with a burning face of nervousness.

“We give you permission to do what you want in this house or to us if we are feeling frisky like this.” Julia said as she saw me staring, then laid down with the others.

After a few minutes of them eating each other out, Elisabeth let out a moan as the other two moved to her crotch.

“Let him try that.” Elizabeth said, making me smile nervously as Julia came to me with a finger full of cum, then I stared at it in discomfort.

“That’s if you want it.” Julia said.

I took a deep breath and put my mouth over her fingers, making her smile as I liked the sweet taste.

“Well that's good, now let's hope he likes yours too.” Elisabeth said. I can’t wait to try out his.”

I let out a nervous laugh, then started to take off my shirt.

“No that’s our job.” Julia said with a smile. “You just sit back and be pampered by us like the old days.”

“This is nothing like the old days.” I said as i shook my head with disbelief on my face. Julia took off my shirt and pushed me back as the others started to take off my pants, then I felt someone touch my bulge over my underwear.

“What are your rules?” Elisabeth asked.

“I don't know.” I said.

“Just go slow.” Julia said. “We don't want him to panic. Don't take off his underwear or reach in without his say, just do the beginning of what we do.”

Julia got on top of me as the others walked around and knelt down to the edge of the bed, then Julia laid down on top of me and started to kiss my stomach as the others kissed my chest. I stared at them as they closed their eyes, then Rachael started to suck one of my nipples as she played with it with the tip of her tongue, making me giggle as my body twitched. Elisabeth opened her eyes and smiled as she saw what I was laughing about, then she started to lick my abs, making me twitch from each lick. I closed my eyes as I tried to resist the twitching. After a few minutes of them teasing the crap out of my ticklish spots, I felt someone slowly slide their hand into my underwear, making me open my eyes and saw Elisabeth was the only one staring at me with nervousness as the other two continued to kiss me and lick me. I took a deep breath and nodded, making her smile, then she grabbed my shaft, but Julia grab her hand as she looked at her in frustration just before she looked to me.

“Is that what you want?” She asked as she saw me watching.

“Yes, I give you guys full access to me.” I said, making her smile as everyone abandoned their spots and move down to their prized possession.

A second later, they took off my underwear, then I moaned as Rachael started sucking on my shaft as Julia sucked on my balls while Elizabeth started to lick my pelvis.

“This isn't what I expected it to feel like.” I moaned.

“It never will with only one person.” Julia said with a giggle, then Rachael pulled her mouth off my cock.”

“Guy’s he’s sweet just like me.” She said.

“I didn't cum.” I said.

“Your pre.” She said.

“Oh.” I said as she started to take her turn sucking me as Elisabeth started to lick me, making me close my eyes.

A few minutes later, my breathing started to become more rapid as i felt my climax approaching.

“Guys, I don't know how much longer I can hold on.” I moaned.

Rachael pulled her head off me, making look at her as I saw Julia take her turn.

“Jeez guys, you are all good at this.” I moaned, making them giggle, then I started to grunt as I clinched the blankets while I started to thrust with her bobbing, making her pull her head off me.

“No don't stop, I was so close.” I moaned, then I felt someone start to jack me off, making me explode all over me as I let out several soft moans as my body spasmed with each pulse. “God, that felt good.”

“Now, time to eat our dessert girls.” Julia said as they all started to lick the cum off me, making me giggle as I resisted moving away, then I was clean. “Who do you want to eat out first?”

“I can’t choose from you guys.” I said with a slight whine. “I don't ever want to pick favorites of my sisters.”

My sisters smiled, then Julia reached behind her and tossed something blue in the air as they watched it hit the floor.

“What was that?” I asked.

“Our handmade dice with only three sides that we use for deciding things we can't decide.” Julia said as she walked to it. “It looks like Rachael is the lucky one.”

“Yes.” Rachael hissed, then kiss me on the lips. “I hope you like the taste of me. Do you mind being on top?”

“No I don't.” I said as I sat up while she laid down, then I got down to her slit.

“No, the 69 position.” Rachael said.”We all want to do something to you as you eat me.”

“I’m never going to get used to hearing you say this kind of stuff, am I?” I asked.

“You will if you do this everyday like we do.” Julia said as I got in position, then I hesitated as I stared at my sister’s slit.

“Damn it, he’s freezing up.” Julia said, making me look at her.

“Sorry, this is my first time seeing a real pussy up close like this.” I said as Rachael put her mouth over my cock and slowly sucked on it, making sure she don't irritate my sensitive head. “Give me a second. Do what you guys want to me.”

Julia and Elisabeth moved to my lower end as I felt someone shove a finger into my ass, making me yelp out as I push my shaft into Rachael’s throat.

“Sorry.” I said as I tried to pull back, but Rachael pulled me all the way down, then she started to gag, making me pull away. “No don't do that. I don't want you passing out.”

“It’s fine.” She said. “That was one of my things on my to do list and want to do it some more.”

“”Just don't make yourself pass out.” I said as she pulled me into her throat again and started to suck as I felt the person start to finger fuck me.

“Do you like that?” Julia asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“Go get it.” Julia whispered.

“Get what?” I asked.

“Our sex supplies.” Elisabeth said as she went to the closet, then pulled out a box with lubricant. “Can I give him the massage?”

“I don’t mind." Julia said as she pull out her fingers. “I’m not done with his balls.”

I looked back to Rachael slit, then started to eat her out, making her yelp out and take a breath.

“Damn, not bad for your first time.” She said. “You just sent a jolt of pleasure through my whole body.”

“No not without his say.” Julia said.

“He won't do it.” Elisabeth said, making me look back and saw her holding a large dildo.

“Damn right I won’t do that!” I yelped, making them look at me, then Elisabeth sighed as she put the toy away and pulled out an egg vibrator.

“I’m not a girl.” I said.

“We can find ways.” Elisabeth said with a grin.

“Guys I was close to cumming before you distracted him.” Rachael whined. “Now the feeling is gone.”

“Anything, but a dildo.” I said as I went back to my meal.

“There, there!” Elisabeth yelped as she grabbed my head and pressed it down, just before she let out a loud moan as she came into my face. “Damn, that was the best one so far.”

“Good, now can I clean my face off.” I asked with a whine, making everyone laugh.

“We’ll do it.” Julia said. “Just turn around.”

I did as I was told, then they giggled as they saw my face as I saw Rachael staring at my cock. I looked down and saw it was touching her slit, making me look back at them as they stared at me for my decision. I grabbed my shirt, making Julia shook her head and move closer to my face.

“No you're not licking my face like a dog.” I said with a giggle as she smiled and grabbed a towelette from the box

I watched her open it, then wipe my face off as I felt Rachael grab my cock, making me pull away to look at her, then sighed as i closed my eyes.

“No don’t force him into deciding.” Julia said. “You know he will do anything for us.”

“Your right and that’s why I’m giving you the go ahead.” I said with a shaky voice, then laid down on my back. “Do your dice thing.”

My sister’s looked at each other, then back to me.

“We never had sex with a man before so please bare with us as we might freeze up.” Julia said.

My sister looked at each other.

“I go second.” Elisabeth said.

“Then she will go first.” Rachael said. “I just got his love and don't want to wear myself out too fast.”

Julia smiled nervously, then looked at me as she climbed over me. I stared at her as she got into position and grabbed my shaft, making me take a deep breath as she lined it up, then looked at me.

“Last chance.” Julia said.

I pushed my hip upwards and made the head penetrate her, then she smiled weakly as she pushed my full length into her, making me moan as I closed my eyes.

“Damn he’s thick in me.” Julia moaned.

The bed shifted next to me around my head as Julia started to bob on me, making me open my eyes and saw Elisabeth crawling over my face. I closed my eyes as I started to eat her out.

“Damn, he is good.” Elisabeth moaned as I felt her start grinding on my face, making me push my tongue as far as I could in her. “Oh god, he’s a natural with that move.”

I chuckled as I felt my arms being grabbed and pulled up, making me open my eyes as it was placed on Elisabeth’s breasts.”

I stared at her, then started to grasp them, making her smile as I felt Julia started moving faster on my shaft as she started to moan.

“Seriously, he’s about to make you cum already?” Rachael yelped. “A dildo couldn't make you cum that fast.”

“Our brother is nothing like a dildo.” Julia moaned, then she pulled off me and quickly moved towards my face, making Elisabeth get out of the way.

I opened my mouth as Julia put her slit on my face, then I started to lick inside her making her yelp out just as she came into my mouth.

“Damn, fill his mouth why don't you.” Rachael said, making me spit it out. “I see he didn’t like that though.”

“Sorry, I don't like that much.” I said. “The taste is fine, but the slimy feeling isn't.”

“It’s fine.” She said as she scraped it off me and ate it. “I like it.”

I grunted as I felt myself penetrate Elisabeth.

“She’s tight.” I moaned, then started to eat Julia again as everyone giggle as they looked back.

A few seconds later, I closed my eyes as pleasure swept over me.

“Their is my baby brother’s face I missed.” Julia said. “I haven’t seen that cuteness since you were seven.”

A second later, I felt Rachael started sucking my balls, making me grunt as It felt great while being fucked.

“Don’t make him cum to fast.” Elisabeth said. “I don't know how much energy he has left from our teamwork.”

“I don't care if I don't get my turn today.” Rachael said. “I want him to want to this more often.”

“Granted.” I said with a mouthful of pussy, making everyone giggle.

A few minutes later, Julia started to moan as she grind herself harder on me as I felt myself about to cum.

“Damn he’s going to make me cum again.” Julia said, then she put her full weight on my face as I tried to get Elizabeth to stop fucking me by waving my hands, but she didn't respond to it, making me tap Julia as I started to whine.

“Get off, he’s about to cum.” Julia moaned as she came all over my face, then looked back.

Julia started to pull off just as I came, making me whine as I couldn't see her.

“You're okay, calm, I got clear in time.” Elisabeth said.

“No more in that hole without protection.” Julia said. “We may not care if he cums in us, but he seems to care.”

I stared at her in disbelief as she looked at me.

“Or am I mistaken?” Julia asked. “We all want a baby, but don't trust anyone to stay with us to take care of it.”

“No, I don't want that.” I said as I pull my mouth away from her. “You guys are my sisters and I'm taking a risk just fucking you. I’ll cum anywhere else though.”

“In that case, do you have enough energy to cum in my ass?” Rachel asked, making me stare at her in disbelief.

“I don't know if you can take him if I barely fit him.” Elisabeth said. “You’re the youngest of the three of us and kinda small framed.”

“Well we won't know until we try.” Rachael said.

“I’ll be on top this time.” I said.

“That’s fine.” Rachael said. “Do you need a second to recover?”

I shook my head as I felt fine now, making her lie down on her front.

“No need to lube up, your slimy enough from the looks of it.” She said as I reached for the lube in the box.

I looked at Julia and saw her smile.

“She like some pain.” She said.

I took a deep breath and got on top of her, then lined myself up as I saw Rachael stare at me, making me pushed in slowly. Rachael moaned as pain filled her face.

“No, don’t slow down.” SHe moaned. “That’s a good pain. The strap-on can't do this, it's too narrow.”

I looked around and saw it on the closet floor, making Julia move in my way.

Don’t worry, we won’t do that to you.” Julia said. “Now make her happy.”

I looked forward, then pushed in deep.

“Yes, that feels divine!” Rachael yelped. “Now fuck me little brother.”

I smiled as I did as I was told, making her moan some more, then i started to kiss her neck.

“God, someone fill the other hole please.” Rachael moaned, making me giggle, then flipped her over on to me, making Rachael moan again.

“He’s in real deep.” Rachael moan. “Plug my pussy up please.”

“God, I think I might want him in my ass now if she sounds like that.” Julia said as she looked at Elisabeth, then she put on the strap-on as Rachael started to move on me as I started to thrust my hips. Elisabeth smiled as she reached for my balls and rolled them through her fingers, then she pushed a few fingers in Rachael, making her yelp out.

“That’s not good enough, more fingers.” Rachael moaned, making me giggle.

“I’m not fisting you.” Elisabeth said as she pulled her hand away, then walked toward my head as Julia climbed on the bed. You're too small for that.”

Elisabeth knelt down over me and started to kiss me on the lips, making me kiss her back as Julia push the strap-on in her. I felt the toy fill her pussy and made her ass feel more tighter around my dick, then Rachael let out a long moan as her ass mussels pulsed around my cock, making close my eyes in pleasure.

“Damn that was the best feeling ever.” Rachael moaned. “Don’t stop, I want to feel a man’s cum in me.”

I opened my mouth as I started to get into the fucking, making Elisabeth start french kissing me with a giggle. A few minutes later, I felt my energy start to dwindle away, making me become unsteady with my thrusting.

“He’s getting tired.” Rachael moaned. “I’m taking over.”

Rachael pushed Julia away as she turned herself around on my cock, making both of us moan in pleasure as Julia laughed.

“Well you officially just did the sit on it and rotate insult.” Julia said.

“Trust me, it’s not an insult anymore.” Rachael moaned. “It was a great pleasure doing that with the real thing.”

Rachael stared to bob on me as fast as she could, making me start grunting from the feeling as she moaned and groaned continuously.

“Slow down, you're going to give yourself or him friction burns.” Julia said as I felt myself getting close to my climax again.

“He don't care.” Rachael moaned. “Do you little brother?”

I let out a low moan as I pushed my hips into her, making her sit down as I came deep in her.

“Oh god that’s a good feeling.” Rachael moaned as my body relaxed in exhaustion. “You guys got to let him cum in your ass. But not today it seems, I think he just passed out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
